See The Light
by Flowerstar
Summary: Takes place in Crash Landing on the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Kirby and Mario's old and new partners were on their way to the top of Shooting Star Summit heading into the shaft of light which will take them to Star Way. Songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, Kirby, Mario's partners, Luigi, Shooting Star Summit and anything that is related to the Mario franchise. They belong to Nintendo. I also don't own **See The Light **and the lyrics. It's sung by **Paradise**.

Author's Note: Hi:) I'm back from Hong Kong. Boy, was it hot over there? Anyways, I bought a lot of stuff there; well most of them are _My Melody _merchandise including some _Mario Kart DS_ toys, _Mario Party 3_ gashapons and a Yoshi & Donkey Kong figurine. Also there's something that might make all of you jealous, I FINALLY PLAYED _MARIO KART ARCADE GP_:D It's the best arcade game I ever played:) I played as Peach and I kept on being 1st! W00t! I also took a photo of the machine and I got a game card to continue the game. Awesome, huh? Anyhoo, this fic has loads of spoilers and this takes place in my Mario/Kirby crossover, _Crash Landing On The Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

_

See The Light

"Well guys, this is the place." Mario replied.

"It's some place but I don't know what place." Luigi said, looking around the scenery.

"This is called Shooting Star Summit."

"This area is sooooooooooooooo pretty!" Vivian squealed with delight, her gloved hands were touching her cheeks while she was smiling.

"Yeah, I wish I could tell this to Professor Frankly though." Goombella replied.

"Are you sure your plan will work, Mario?" Kirby asked, worryingly.

"Of course it will work, trust me." Mario assured him.

"Oh, so can we head up the summit now?"

"Okey dokey!"

The sky was dark blue, filled with glittering yellow and white stars in different sizes. Lots of bright, gleaming shooting stars began falling down on the ground, anywhere at the summit. The floor has blue and light blue squares dotted all over the place. 3-D stars were stood at some places there. Pink flowers with dark green leaves can be seen anywhere. The walls were dark blue with little and large stars scattered ubiquitously. The ledges were purple or dark blue with small and huge white stars. They also have violet leave chains around them. The ledges were wide and long and some of them are narrow and small. Shooting stars continued to fall down to the floor as Mario and the gang climbed up the mountain. Mario was leading the way, Luigi and Kirby were walking behind, the old partners were following and the new allies were at the rear.

* * *

_In your eyes I see your broken soul_

_And there's nowhere for my spirit to go_

_See the light that burns inside of you_

_And I know that I'll be close to you_

* * *

"This place is totally starry, Mario!" Goombario exclaimed. "If I see more of them, I'll truly see shooting stars in my eyes!"

"Quit moaning, Goombario! We'll never get to the top if you continue."

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

_Into the darkness we can fly_

_Upon the wings of your desire_

_I see the light_

* * *

"Why are we here again, Mario?" Luigi inquired.

"We're here to come to Star Haven to ask the Star Spirits for help."

"Why?"

"Because they need to fix Kirby's Warpstar. If they don't, Kirby will never be able to get back to the race."

"Oh, I get it now bro."

* * *

_We've flown round the clouds of fluff_

_With you I just can't get enough_

_I see the light_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kirby asks.

"No." Mario answered.

"But this place is so breathtaking."

"Yep."

* * *

_Into the darkness we can fly (Into the darkness)_

_Upon the wings of your desire_

_I see the light_

* * *

"My, my, this place is just as beautiful as me." Flurrie commented, looking around her.

"Yeah, you might be right." Vivian said.

* * *

_We've flown round the clouds of fluff_

_With you I just can't get enough_

_I see the light_

* * *

"Guys, we're nearly there. Just brace yourselves as we head into the shaft of light." Mario told his friends.

"What is he talking about?" Kirby asked with a confused look.

Luigi shrugged as Kirby stared at him.

* * *

_I see the light_

_I see the light_

_I see the light_

* * *

At the summit, there was an extensive, large purple circle. On it were 7 little stars which were far away from each other. The floor was violet outside the circle and a light purple leaf chain was surrounding it. Loads of stars can be seen all over the night sky. At the middle of the circle, a shaft of light appeared in front of everyone. There were white stars inside it. The beam was so bright that they closed their eyes to prevent light going into their delicate eyes.

"This is the top of the summit, fellas!" Mario replied, turning to his friends and standing in front of them.

"Hey! There's the shaft of light!" Goombario shouted, trying to use his brown, round small foot to point at it but he finds it difficult to do it.

"So everyone, are we ready to head into it?"

"Are you kiddin', Gonzales? We can't go in there!" Yoshi protested, his orange hands were on his hip. "It's too bright!"

"I know it is but we have to."

"Yeah! I want to go home!" Kirby agreed.

"Guys, just follow me." Mario replied as he walked to the beam of light. He entered in there and spun round and round, very fast as he transported to Star Way.

Luigi, Kirby and the partners gazed at each other as they nodded, even though they were very scared inside of them. They slowly walked closer to the shaft of light. They look intently at each other and gulped.

"Er… um… who's going first?" Luigi asked.

"You, you're Mario's brother. You should go before us." Kirby said.

"No, I should. I'm Mario's biggest fan." Goombario replied, stepping forward.

"Nuh-uh, I will." Kooper replied, glaring at him.

"You guys! I'll go first!" Goombella shouted at Luigi, Kirby, Goombario and Kooper. She ran to the shaft and she whirled round and round for a few minutes until she vanished.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Luigi inquired, looking puzzlingly at the group.

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then let's go!"

Everyone sprinted after Luigi and one partner at a time go in the ray of light. First, Luigi, then Kirby, along with the old friends swirled quickly and instantly were gone. The new ones walked into it and the same thing happened to them. All of them were now transported to Star Way.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think of the songfic? Anyhoo, I haven't updated anything for ages! The last time I updated a fic was a day before I go on holiday. So, did you guys miss me? Oh and be on the lookout for another songfic from me called _I Believe In You_. But in the meantime, review away:) By the way, thanks to **Neros Urameshi** for finding the pictures of Shooting Star Summit for me since I can't remember what the place looks like. 


End file.
